Dangan Ronpa: Hope's Peak Aqarium
by SunshineWishes
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) When the most recent class of Hope's Peak Academy learned that they would be attending a prestigious school, none of them expected to be thrown into the midst of another killing game- wait, are those FISH over our heads?
1. Information and Prologue

The aquarium is dead silent as a woman tiptoes into the hallway. She carefully steps over broken chairs and bloodstains, continuing cautiously into a large room. The floors are covered with shattered glass from the huge fish tank overhead, and the water that had once been contained in the tank has long since drained away. The room pitch black, illuminated solely by the woman's flashlight.

She steps carefully into the room, being careful not to cut herself on the glass, and stops, staring at the overturned tables and broken chairs at the center of the room.

"What happened to all the students...? The poor teenagers trapped in here?" She whispers quietly. She takes another step forward and stops, hearing paper crinkle under her shoe. She picks the papers up carefully, handling them as if she's trying not to make noise. The papers are stained with water, most of it illegible, but she can make out a few words.

"Welcome... To... Hope's Peak... Aquarium."  
~

 _ **Hello all! I am making a new SYOC, set in an aquarium! I know its a strange setting, but I want to challenge myself and my abilities as a writer! Also, just a note, I am aware that the writing in the little prologue isn't the greatest, I was suffering from a major writer's block. Anyway, I hope to have 16 students in all, 8 boys and 8 girls! Below is the form! It will be on my bio as well for easy copy and paste. Please title your PM: Character Name- SHSL- SYOC.**_

 _ **Here are some rules!**_

 _ **1\. No Mary/Gary Sues. Obvious, but still.**_

 _ **2\. No canon talents! If its already taken in Dangan Ronpa 1 or 2, please don't use it. Overlapping talents with the third game are fine, however.**_

 _ **3\. Please, put a bit of effort into your character. They shouldn't look like you threw them together in 5 minutes.**_

 _ **4\. Lastly, please don't be angry if your character dies.**_

 _ **Thanks! I can't wait to see all of your OCs!**_

 _ **SYOC Form**_

 _ **Name- (Japanese name in Western order)**_

 _ **Age- (15-17)**_

 _ **Gender-**_

 _ **Talent-**_

 _ **Sexuality-**_

 _ **Appearance- (Please be as descriptive as possible!)**_

 _ **Clothing- (Again, please be descriptive!)**_

 _ **Personality-**_

 _ **Likes/Dislikes- (At least 3 for each, and reasons why!)**_

 _ **Greatest Fear(s)-**_

 _ **Backstory- (Don't write an essay, but please write at least three sentences and be as thorough as possible!)**_

 _ **Family- (List status for each family member)**_

 _ **Role in Investigations-**_

 _ **Role in Trials-**_

 _ **Secret(s)-**_

 _ **Culprit/Victim/Survivor- (I will have the final say, but if you have an idea, please share it!)**_

 _ **Mastermind?- (If so, include a reason why!)**_

 _ **Execution Idea- (I doesn't have to be great. If I need one later and I need more details, we can talk.)**_

 _ **Quotes- (At least 3)**_

 _ **How Does Your Character Carry Themselves?- (Do they walk with their shoulders straight and head high? Do they walk with their head down and seem to retreat into themselves? Do they walk with a heavy limp?)**_

 _ **Other- (Anything I forgot to add?)**_


	2. Cast List!

Hello everyone~

Here is the cast list for Aquarium!

Girls:

Kimi Ito- SHSL Violinist

Tsubasa Suzune- SHSL Analyst

Yuki Kazahime- SHSL Cryogeneticist

Arihime Jotari- SHSL Wedding Planner

Noriko Itami- SHSL Poet

Sachiko Hayashi- SHSL Forensic Specialist

Toda Iena- SHSL Barista

Boys:

Haze Narumi- SHSL Sharpshooter

Akira Kasuragi- SHSL Lucky Student

Shiro Katsura- SHSL Auto Racer

Yuichi Suzuki- SHSL Explorer

Kisumi Shimizu- SHSL Clinical Nutritionist

Aichi Riyoko- SHSL Torturer

Igarashi Nobuyuki- SHSL Chessmaster

Kaze Yukimura- SHSL Ringmaster

Non-Binary:

Aika Inoue- SHSL Ninja

Please don't feel bad if your OC wasn't chosen, they were all great! I wish there was enough spots for everyone, but unfortunately not. The first chapter will hopefully be out soon, expect it in the next week or so! Thanks!


End file.
